Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Diese Seite ist zur Zeit leider recht spärlich besetzt. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mitmachst! Wir würden uns über deine Mithilfe freuen! Leafshade - Schüler & Kriegerversion Datei:Leafpaw.Smiley.pngDatei:Leafshade.Smiley.pngDis was a pain is the butt ._. Ich musste die Musterung beim ersten Mal etwa fünfmal neu machen weil ich meine Settings von früher vergessen hatte :'D Aber jetzt bin ich ganz zufrieden mit den Ergebnis. 15:09, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) 09:53, 30. Sep. 2017 (UTC) 11:31, 5. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Ich fühle mich jetzt mega schlecht, weil dieses Bild hier schon ewig und 3 Tage darauf wartet, akzeptiert zu werden, und ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob meine Kritik jetzt noch was zählt, aber ich äußere sie einfach mal :/ das braune Ohr bedeckt bei der Jungenversion etwas mehr vom Kopf und am - von uns aus gesehen - linken Vorberbein dürfte eigentlich der obere rötliche Fleck nicht da sein (bei beiden Versionen), dafür fehlt am Krieger der braune Fleck. Auch am Hinterbein des Schülers muss der braune Fleck etwas mehr zum roten, damit es wie beim Krieger aussieht (oder beim Krieger etwas weiter weg, damit es wie beim Schüler aussieht, wie du willst...) Jetzt noch eine Kleinigkeit >.< bei dem Schüler ist an der rechten Vorderfote (immer noch unsere Perspektive) ein bisschen rot von der anderen Pfote. Aber ansonsten find ich das Muster und die Bilder wirklich toll :) ~ 14:48, 31. Jan. 2018 (UTC) : Schön, dass dir überhaupt so viele Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen sind :) Ich mach mich gleich mal an die Arbeit ^^ Eine Sache nur: den oberen roten Fleck am Vorderbein hatte ich damals (im 18. Jahrhundert) hinzugefügt, weil am Bein des Hauskätzchens da ein Fleck an der Schulter ist. Ich weiß, perspektivisch kann der dann gar nicht an der Stelle sein, wo er bei der Schüler- und Kriegerversion ist, aber beim Jungen war genau die Stelle ja verdeckt, weshalb da theoretisch ja noch ein weiterer Fleck sein könnte? (Wenn du verstehst was ich meine) : Würde mich freuen, wenn du (oder auch jemand anderes) mir einfach mal deine Meinung dazu darlassen würdest :) : Liebe Grüße 18:08, 9. Feb. 2018 (UTC) ::Also ich hab mich halt an dem braunen Fleck orientiert und da sieht es für mich persönlich so aus, als sollte der rote Fleck bei diesen beiden Versionen den an der Schulter des Jungen darstellen. Von dem Standpunkt aus würde ich sagen, dass der rote Fleck hier weg müsste, aber wie du gesagt hast, könnten da auch andere ihren Input geben. :) ~ '' 16:09, 10. Feb. 2018 (UTC)'' *'Geändert.' Nah, den roten Fleck zu entfernen hat mich jetzt auch nicht umgebracht - ist ja letztendlich egal ^^ 14:09, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Ist aber auch nicht deine Schuld, wenn sich sonst niemand geäußert hat :) jetzt sind die Bilder aber echt super *-* :) ~ 14:20, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) 19:34, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Stechender Hagel Datei:StechenderHagel.PNGLust mal die Felltextur auszuprobieren :) 12:01, 16. Okt. 2017 (UTC) 10:39, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC) 16:55, 15. Jan. 2018 (UTC) :) ~ 14:50, 31. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Bei der Schulter und dem angehobenen Hinterbein könnte das Shading noch etwas weicher ^^ 20:31, 2. Feb. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' 13:43, 10. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Ich find's immer noch toll, aber dieser bläuliche Shadington, den du jetzt gemacht hast, bewirkt ja nochmal ein echtes Wunder *-* ~ 16:13, 10. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Jetzt ist das Shading zwar nicht mehr so stark, aber an der Schulter ist es mir immer noch etwas zu hartkantig ^^; 19:35, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Silverstream ~ Kriegerin Datei:Silverstream.byLeo.png Joa, was soll ich sagen? War ewig nicht da, hab endlich wieder Zeit und Lust sowieso, hab mich nach Ewigkeiten wieder ans Grafiktablet gesetzt und mal wen gemalt, auf ich es schon sehr lange abgesehen habe... ~ 14:57, 31. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Na dann willkommen zurück :DD Schön mal wieder ein CA von dir zu sehen :3 20:32, 2. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Sieht sehr gut aus. Willkommen zurück. - 15:47, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Welcome back :D Ich liebe die Streifen am Kopf 12:04, 4. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Fernshade ~ Redones Datei:Fernshade.Junges.byLeo.PNG Datei:Fernpaw.byLeo.PNG Datei:Farnschatten.byLeo.png Musste ja eh verbessert werden, und dann hab ich ne halbfertige Kriegerin auf'm USB-Stick gefunden und mich direkt hingesetzt ^^ ~ 11:30, 1. Feb. 2018 (UTC) *''Anmerkung: Aus irgendeinem Grund ignoriert das Wiki es, wenn ich im Bearbeitungsmodus eine .PNG-Datei hochlade und macht daraus automatisch .png, ich hab jetzt die .PNGs vom Jungen und Schülerin hochgeladen, die .png kann man löschen. :)'' ~ 11:36, 1. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Diese Arbeit though xD pngs sind gelöscht ^^ 20:33, 2. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Sieht recht gut aus :D Gute Arbeit! - 15:47, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Was soll man auch sonst sagen ^^ 12:05, 4. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Saatpfote ~ goldbraune Version Datei:Seedpaw.alt.byCurly.png Sooooooo ... es kann sein, dass Chrome wieder die hellen Ränder dazu packt aber whatevs 12:08, 4. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Ich kann sehen, dass es dasselbe Shading wie an der normalen Version ist, aber gerade an der hier sieht man diese kleinen Mängel doch erstaunlich deutlich :/ am Rücken und dem Teil des Hinterbeins, der quasi an das Shading direkt anschließt, ist etwas zu großflächig und sieht dadurch schon fast ein ein Fleck aus. An der Brust (beziehungsweise dem Übergang zum Bauch) und dem (Userperspektive) linken Vorderbein find ich es noch etwas zu schwach. Aber der Farbton gefällt mir gut ^^ ~ 16:21, 10. Feb. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert - ' 16:36, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Viel besser :) ~ 17:16, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Jaja Beltz wieder und ihre goldgelbbraunhellen Katzen :') Das Shading könnte noch ein klitzekleines bisschen stärker sein für meinen Geschmack ^^ 19:37, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Tupfenpfote ~ Schülerin + Junges verbessern Datei:Brindlekit.byCurly.pngDatei:Brindlekit.Apprentice.byCurly.png Ich habe die alte Jungenversion mit der neuen nicht überschrieben, weil mir ein kleines Dilemma passiert ist, d.h. ich hab einen Schreibfehler im Namen des ersten Jungenbildes, der mir erst zu spät aufgefallen ist. Hups. Ach ja, hab das Fleckenmuster 'n bisschen geändert. 12:13, 4. Feb. 2018 (UTC) ~ 16:26, 10. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Das da vorhandene CA im Artikel wird dann entfernt, wenn das hier akzeptiert ist ^^ 19:38, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Zackiger Berg - Early Settler Datei:JaggedPeakEarlySettler_Tini.pngWaddup waddup waddup :D Hab mir für 2018 vorgenommen alle meine CAs zu rezeichnen/die nötigen CAs noch zu machen. Der Anfang macht Jagged Peak! Hätte mich zuerst selber Ohrfreigen können, weil ich damals die Jungenversion von ihm gemacht hab ohne zu wissen, dass er später ein verkrüppeltes Bein hat, deswegen bin ich gespannt, wie ich das gemacht habe xD (Die Jungenversion kann BTW gelöscht werden, sollte das hier akzeptiert werden, die anderen Versionen folgen nooocchh) 20:23, 5. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Das ist wirklich ein echt tolles Bild *w* ich war ja immer ein Fan von gestromten Katzen hier im Wiki ^^ aber zwei kleine Kritikpunkte hab ich trotzdem D: zuerst ist da dieser große Fleck am Rücken, kurz vor dem Schwanzansatz, ich finde der sieht irgendwie so massiv aus :/ vielleicht könnte man den aushöhlen und nochmal nen kleineren innen drin machen? Das kannst du dir ja aussuchen ^^ und dann ist da am (Userperspektive) linken Vorderbein genau zwischen den Outlines von Bein und Schulter so eine harte Kante... Sieht aus, als käm es vom Shading, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher :/ das einfach noch ein bisschen weicher machen, dann sieht er echt super aus :) ach ja, was das verkrüppelte Bein angeht, bin ich halt kein Profi, deswegen kann ich das schlecht beurteilen, aber von meiner Seite aus sieht das so gut aus. ~ 16:35, 10. Feb. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert - ' 15:44, 11. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt :) *_* ~ 17:27, 11. Feb. 2018 (UTC) 16:37, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Morningkit Datei:Morningkit.byLeo.PNG Ich merk richtig, dass ich aus dem Tabbyflow bin D: ~ 19:48, 11. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Splashkit Datei:Splashkit.byLeo.PNG Weiß nicht, ist das wasserspritzermäßig genug? xD ~ 19:50, 11. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Swankit Datei:Swankit.byLeo.PNG Ich dachte, sie sieht wegen ihrer Beschreibung bestimmt ihrem Vater ähnlich und hab mich deswegen mal an ner gestromten Katze versucht... Sieht furchtbar aus, aber ich wollte unbedingt den ganzen Wurf machen :3 ~ 19:52, 11. Feb. 2018 (UTC)